The New Organization
by KH RP
Summary: It's been months since Sora's last adventure, and everything is back to normal on the islands. But the realm of Twilight is growing stronger with each day. Organization XIII has returned, and dark disturbances have caused a rise in nobody births...
1. The Story So Far

It's been several months since Sora's last adventure, and everything is back to normal on the islands. But is it elsewhere? For some strange reason, the realm of Twilight is growing stronger with each day. However, the return of this realm isn't the only cause for concern. The nobodies from the original Organization XIII have returned to their nobody forms. Under Xemnas' rule, the group has joined together again (some by force) in order to seek out why they have returned to their nobody state. But they have also returned to their search to find their common goal: a heart of their own. In addition to the reappearances of the members, dark disturbances have caused a rise in nobody births. This has caught the attention of Xemnas, who feels that expanding the Organization will make it invincible. This is where our original characters come in. They are mysterious nobodies born into the world of Twilight Town. They have no memories (or limited memories) of their previous life other than their true name. At some point after the nobody's "birth," an organization member will find them and take them into The World that Never Was so they can become a fully fledged member, complete with a number. During this time they will learn all the basic skills along with mastering their weapons and powers.


	2. Chapter 1: Genix

My first memory is of darkness. A deep, black darkness. To this day I have never seen a darkness so black and so unforgiving. I seemed to sit in it for a lifetime, yet it also seemed like an instant. And after that instant of a lifetime, I saw the light. The sun blinded me at first. As my sight began to come to me, I could distinguish figures. I heard voices. Voices laughing, talking, arguing, bargaining. I noticed that I was in an alley and that people were passing by at the end of it. No one looked down the narrow pathway. I emerged from the dim alley and bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey there. Sorry. I didn't see you," he said, recollecting himself and facing me. Sorry…That was…an emotion, wasn't it? Sorrow…Guilt…Forgiveness. Those were feelings. I looked back at the man and felt…nothing. I walked away done with whatever business I had with him, and he shrugged and walked off.

It seemed that it was market day in the city. Men and women were shouting behind stands filled with goods, trying to entice people to purchase them. At one corner, a young man was shouting at a merchant for cheating him out of his munny. Anger… I walked up to a merchant lady to ask her a question.

"Where am I?" I asked the elderly woman.

"In Twilight Town. How do you not know where you are?"

"Well, I just kind of appeared here."

"What's your name, young man?"

A name…a name… What people call me. Well, no one called me anything. I didn't have a name.

"A name, my boy…" she continued.

"I don't have one…I think."

"Everyone in existence has a name. You obviously just don't remember it. Either that or you don't exist." The lady laughed. Joy…Humor…I left her to her laughter and continued walking down the crowded street. I eventually escaped the crowd and found an empty street. Suddenly, a dark column materialized and out of it walked a black-clad figure. It was shorter than I was. About as tall as a young teenager. Its hood covered its face, and there was a strange metal arrangement around his neck. He began to approach me, and I was not willing to wait and see what he wanted.

"Stop!" I shouted as he continued to stalk toward me. As I shouted, I instinctively stretched out my arms in from of me. He stopped. But not in a way that he was heeding my command. More in a way that time itself had paused. I turned and dashed back toward the market square and hit a person as I came around the corner.

"Hey, you!" I looked up at my obstacle. She was walking to turn the corner. But as I lay there on the ground, she never moved. Down the street other townsfolk were stuck midway in conversation and other activities. The strangeness of the moment surprised me and disturbed me. I wanted it all to be like it was before. Like when I first came to this town—a bustling place filled with noise and constant movement. Then…

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" The girl jumped back. The people down the street suddenly began pointing at me. I hastily stood up and ran back towards where the figure had been earlier. But when I got to the spot where it had appeared, I found nothing. Slightly dazed from all the craziness, I continued to wander. I found another person and asked him how to get out of the wretched place.

"There's a train station that can take you somewhere else."

He pointed me in the direction, and I made my way. I found the open square with the steps that led to the station. I began to approach the steps. It was at that moment that I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I whipped around in a circle and faced the same figure I saw before. He now had his hood down, and I could see his boyish face. He had blonde hair that was spiked on one side. His blue eyes seemed to penetrate into my soul.

"Come with me."

"Why should I?" I asked the stranger.

"You can trust me. I'm like you. We're different than those people you first saw when you were born."

"Birth?" The word sounded wrong. I knew what it meant: the beginning of existence. But it in no way describe what I had just experienced.

"Well…kind of. I'll explain it to you. Come with me, quick. Before _they_ find you."

He turned away from me. That pillar of darkness came once again to life. He began walking toward it, but I was hesitant. He then waved his head, beckoning me to come with him. Without any alternate plan, I followed him.

…

Nobody. A shell without a heart. That was what I was. It seemed to make perfect sense. The lack of emotions, the power to manipulate time. I was not a person, that was for sure. At least, that's what Roxas says. He decided that he would take me under his arm, train me, prepare me for battle.

Roxas is part of a group of Nobodies known as Organization XIII. Their quest, he told me, is to gain back their hearts. A heart…It sounded so beautiful. I wanted it…I desired it. I wanted to be part of it. I wanted to join a group that shared my desire. He told me no. Roxas said that the Organization was corrupt and ruthless. Apparently, its members wanted their hearts so badly they continually conspired and turned against each other. Their focus has shifted from finding their hearts to dominating one another.

That was why he didn't want me to join. He wanted me to be independent and find my heart. He said that he knew I could do it.

"Why?" I ended up asking him.

"Because I am the only one who knows how."

I continually pestered him but he never told me. He just said that I had the capabilities. He taught me how to control my power of time (which was basically limited to stopping time). He taught me how to fight with my Timesword, a weapon of immense power. Its hilt was shaped as a clock with a round ornamentation around the actual handle. The blade was strange in the fact that it was not that of a normal sword. Instead of a straight blade, it twisted back and forth in a ghostly wave to its point. When used it will not only be effective in hurting the enemy but can slow them down or even stop their movement as well. To a point that is. Roxas taught me the in's and out's of being a fighter and a Nobody. But every day that he taught me, I became more suspicious. He was different. He told me everything about Nobodies. He told it was unusual that I had no memories, but he was the same way.

Every day I wandered around, remembering more and more emotions. Fear, sympathy, peacefulness. Nostalgia hit me from a past that I couldn't even recall. I would fill my free time by tricking the townspeople with my…one could say…performances. I would make them think I was angry or sad or happy to fit my needs and my wants. I never had to really worry about munny. I was so obscure to the townsfolk that they just were generous. It seems to me that emotions made some people weak, especially those who were overcome by emotions. Love…Sorrow…Fear. All of them powerful even to weaken people. They took over a person like a ghostly entity and controlled their will. But if I gained my heart back…when I gained my heart back, I would remember this. I would not be weak like these people.

But Roxas…he had them. I knew it. I would see him in bits of depression or spurts of excitement. He often would tell me about him and a fellow Organization member named Axel, his "friend." Roxas never thought about my reaction to what he said. He most likely thought I didn't care. But I was observant. I was not as ignorant as he thought I was. But I did not conspire against him. He helped me. Being vengeful or resistant would just have been unpractical. But when he was overcome with emotion in my presence, I had to say something.

"Control yourself."

"What do you mean?" he would ask.

"Your emotions. They get in the way. You must control them. They are a gift."

"Well what about yours?"

"Me…I don't have any, and you know that."

"What about when you stroll through Twilight Town. I've seen you cry to a lady once."

"So she would give me a place to sleep. I remember my emotions. I mean, I remember them really well. My memories of them are so strong. I remember passionate bits of sadness and eager moments of joy. But I never feel them…now. I can only imitate them."

"I pity you."

"I wish I felt the same…"

It was the next day that he left to "search for his heart." Later, I found out he was captured and was being used to restore the Keyblade Master, Sora. He left me alone without a clue of what to do. I spent my time without him wandering the streets. I played the people with my acts of feeling and survived by freezing time to collect food from the market. A few days after his disappearance I met Axel.

As I was walking down an abandoned street, the column of darkness appeared right in front of me. He emerged with his hood down. He was very tall and then, but I could tell he was also strong. His hair was most memorable due to its eerily reminiscent of fire.

"Well, well. I finally found you," he stated with a smile stretched across his lips and his arms crossed.

"Which one are you?" I asked the in the signature black Organization cloak.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He said indicating his forehead with his finger.

His cool attitude surprised me. "You're Axel? What do you want? Did Roxas tell you to come for me?"

His grin faded slightly at the mention of Roxas's name. "He told me _about_ you." He took a step toward me. "He trained you secretly, right?"

"Well if he told you about it, it isn't _that_ secret. You were his "friend," right? Tell me. What do "friends" do?"

Axel paused for a moment. "That really depends on the person you ask now, doesn't it?" Axel questioned. "Friends can mean different things to different people. Like to me it means that you always stick together, and you always look out for one another. It's sort of like…an alliance. Which means we could be "friends," right? We both knew Roxas."

I stood there wondering. "But I only knew him…he wasn't my "friend." How do I know you won't take advantage of me? He tried protecting me from all of you. He may have trusted you, but he told me not to trust anyone in the Organization."

A smirk began to form on Axel's face. "He taught you well, didn't he?" He continued, shaking his head, "But why run from us? We have the answers that you so desperately seek. We can _help_ you. Join us." He offered a hand out toward me.

I stood there summing up his offer. A heart. That's all I ever wanted. This man says he could help me. Then, I remembered what Roxas had told me: "I am the only one who knows how."

No. I would find a way. I had to try at least. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go without it," I said to Axel, showing off a smirk of my own.

His face suddenly had a hint of anger to it. "You're making a mistake. What will you do now without Roxas? You need us."

What I needed, what I desired, what I wanted was a heart. I would do anything to get it back, that was for sure. But possibly destroying myself was not the answer. I would move on from this without them, for now. "Maybe I do need you. But not yet. Maybe not ever, Axel. I will get my heart any way possible, got _that_ memorized?"

He laughed lightly. "All right. Keep us in mind. I'll leave you for now, but don't think that the rest won't come for you," he warned, stepping back into the dark, abysmal portal.

I didn't join the Organization, hoping I would catch a lead on my own. But not long after our confrontation, the Nobody Explosion occurred. I even saw the first Nobody of the event come into nonexistence.

I was sitting on Sunset Hill. As I was lying there in the grass, enjoying the breeze and the beginning of the dawn, her figured faded slowly. As she began to appear I could see her soft, pale childish face with her eyes closed. She seemed to glow with her angelic blonde hair. She was an angel with a flowing blue dress. After she was fully established in the world, she gradually opened her eyes. Her eyes were made of the brightest sky blue and matched her dress perfectly. It was almost as if her whole being were made of that calm blue.

I was still sitting looking at this girl with fair skin and a childish body. She continued to stand there, isolated, staring at the rising sun. It was a perfect metaphor for the dawn of her new life. A life without a heart. Memories of that alley began to overwhelm me. The isolation, the wandering, the namelessness, the emotions, the heartlessness, and then…Roxas.

"_Come with me, quick. Before they find you."_

My instincts then took over. I sprinted toward her and grabbed her pale, small arm. I pulled her with me down that hill to reach town. They would come any second, I knew it.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," I said trying to keep this poor soul calm.

She seemed to be following me at a slow pace. Not exactly resisting but not whole-heartedly either.

"C'mon we don't have much time." I flew around to face her and met those staring blue eyes. They were vacant. They seemed to be peering at a nothingness located past me and Twilight Town itself. I moved my face closer to that blank expression.

"Hello?"

She then stirred for a moment. She blinked once, and her eyes began to move with life.

"Do _you_…know?" she asked quietly as if unaware of the power of speech.

"Know…know wha…?" I trailed off. I looked into her eyes. I could clearly see her confusion. She looked almost distressed. Her yearning spoke to me. I thought back of the overwhelming new experiences—emotions I couldn't feel, the heart I couldn't have, the name I didn't have, the memories lost to me. Burdening her with all the same sensations would be unjustified. She continued to look questioningly at me, and I saw myself in those blue eyes.

Yet as I gazed right back the word, "Yes," came from my lips.

The girl blinked and then looked down at her feet.

"Please," she began. She looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Tell me…I want to know."

Before I was able to speak, black columns began to form around us. Cloaked figures emerged, and Axel's voice rang out.

"IT'S HIM. GRAB HIM."

"STOP!" I screamed throwing my arms out in opposite directions. I looked around and saw the circle of Organization members frozen in time. I turned around and looked back at the girl with sky blue eyes. She stood in her petrified state still fixing her eyes on me waiting for an answer. I left her waiting there, although she wouldn't know it. I simply would have just vanished to her. As I ran, my thoughts stayed on her and what most likely happened to her. I could see in my mind the members capturing her. They informed her of her current self and the power a heart could restore. They even gave her a name. She probably joined believing it was the right thing, unaware of the danger facing her.

Not long after that, Nobodies left and right began joining. Roxas had left me with no choice. He never gave me a lead. He taught me how to fight, even how to conquer an Organization member, but not how to recover my heart. I had no other choice. It was then that I was dubbed Genix, Organization member XXII.


End file.
